This proposal for $94,950 is for the purchase and installation of a standby diesel generator to serve Building 11 at the Johns Hopkins University Research Farm in which SPF rhesus and pigtailed macaques are housed. The installation of a standby generator for Building 11 will provide electricity to maintain the mechanical systems of the building in the event of power loss caused by storm activity, thus protecting the health of the valuable macaques housed there. These nonhuman primates are used in a number of NIH funded research projects at the University.